


Kadan's True Home

by Altainia



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Some strong laungage, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altainia/pseuds/Altainia
Summary: This is my version of the Female Elf Tabris playthrough on DAO.  Bluetear gets her heart broken by Alistair.  But what she doesn't realize is that there someone in her camp that is slowly falling for her.  Will she survive the wave of the dark spawn's Arch demon and be able to live another day with him?





	Kadan's True Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story sitting around so I got to posting it, and building onto it. This is my play through with Bluetear Tabris from the Alienage. She gets her heart broken by Alistair, but from a distance, someone begins to fall in love with this elven warden. Sten isn't a romancable character, but we'll see about that in the after math.

Kadan's True Home  
Chapter 1: The Game  
Ever since Duncan of the Grey Wardens entered her life, Bluetear Tabris had been tested against the raging tempest known as survival. First with the assault on the alienage... She had fought for her fellow elves and killed the Arl's son. Next with the horrible Grey Warden joining ritual where she ended up being the only recruit to survive. Then finally the betrayal of Teryn Logain, that brought extinction to the Grey Warden troops with the exception of her and Alistair. Bluetear thought it was fate that she and Alistair were together. The first night they made love, she never thought she would be alone again. That is, until now...  
"WHAT?!!" Bluetear shouted out so loud that Arl Eamon's throne room echoed her outburst. The Arl looked confused at Bluetear's reaction before continuing,  
"Yes it's true. Alistair is king Marric's only living heir." Bluetear's mouth hung open as she glared at Alistair, who hid his blush from her view.  
"Why didn't you tell me? And after all we've..." Bluetear's eyes started to tear up. Alistair was royalty all this time? Royalty, meaning he could never have a serious relationship with anyone shy of nobility. Meaning that he'd end up marrying the queen to continue his precious bloodline. Bluetear's tears of heartbreak distorted to scorn as her eyes focused on the would be king. Alistair started to sweat and panic under her heated stare.  
"I never thought it was important. I mean, its not like I CAN be king..."  
"But that's exactly what we need now, Alistair. Teryn and his daughter do not have royal blood. If you married Queen Anora, your lineage would continue. Besides, the nobles would agree that your royal blood binds you to your father's throne," The Arl made clear.  
"Bloodlines..." Bluetear whispered to herself as the poison of the word infected her heart.  
"But what if I don't want the crown? Ever think of that?" Alistair huffed like a little kid throwing a fit.  
Bluetear took a deep breath, filling her lungs as if this would be the last time she'd intake breath, "Maybe you should..." Bluetear almost whispered. The throne room went deftly silent. Sten stood behind the elven warden. He could see that her spirit was shattering before him, as if the news of Alistair's bloodline was a massive flail that had come down to break her glass figure. Sten met Alistair's eyes with a 'mark of death' stare that caused Alistair to stutter his protest to her response.  
"You can't be serious?! Why would I want my father's throne? I don't know the first thing about ruling a kingdom. Queen Anora should be fine, right?!"  
"You do understand that there still needs to be an heir to the throne. Queen Anora is very beautiful, as well as intelligent. If we can earn her trust and loyalty, the civil war can finally end, and then we can focus all our power to fighting off the blight. What have you got to lose Alistair?" The Arl asked.  
'What have you got to lose...' Those words sank into her heart like a few throwing daggers. What was she after all, besides a Grey Warden surviver.  
Bluetear hung her head low, staring down at her feet while waves of painful thoughts circled her mind.  
"I will need to talk this over with my comrades first before anything continues." Alistair then bolted to Bluetear, and lead her by the arm out of the castle. Once outside, however, she shook loose of his grip.  
"Let go of me!" She panted heavily as she stared Alistair down.  
"What were you thinking? That I'd never find out? Or was I just a post trauma fling?!"  
"I never thought it would even happen to me. Calian was a great warrior, but with Logain's betrayal..."  
"That doesn't mean we couldn't have remained comrades in arms. First with the rose, then with the kiss, but now you're a prince?! How were we ever going to stay together? After all, I'm just a lowly slum elf from the Alienage. Do you even know what happened to me there before I became a warden? I was kidnapped! Me and the other female elves were taken from our home and caged. Some were beaten, raped, and a few died for no reason other than to please the perverse mind of 'Mans' nobles.' They killed my fiancee too, on our wedding day. He died trying to save me..." Alistair reached out his hand to stroke her cheek, but she backed away from him as if he had slapped her. Bluetear was done talking, thus she used her stealth techinque to disappear. She climbed the redcliff hill to the windmill, and hugged her knees to her chest as she wept.

 

All the companions gathered around the campfire. They all knew that the air was so full of tension that if anyone broke the silence, an explosion would happen. Everyone stared into the fire, not making eye contact, in hopes that they would be able to get through the night. Oghren broke out some of his prized hard liquor, which the other companions took graciously. Morrigan and Shale kept their distance from the group, while Sten stood alone some distance away from the others. His eye kept a secret, protective watch on his Kadan.  
Bluetear sat at the edge of their camp, throwing a stick to her faithful hound, Brutus. Alistair took forever to come talk to her. He always acted like a coward. Why? Why did he not tell her? Did he think that she'd be so shallow as to only love him for his crown? Or maybe he never took the relationship seriously? Man he really was a bastard! He betrayed her. After all, he trusted her to lead the group, yet he didn't have the courage to tell her that they could never stay together. He had explained to her that the Grey Wardens didn't usually live more then thirty years after the ritual because the blight was a death sentence. That's why the Arl was so insistent that Alistair take the throne now and produce an heir. He was cruel about it, but the situation was dire. The civil war was all Logain's fault. All this stupid bloodshed was due to 'Man.' Bluetear started to miss her father and cousin Shianni. 'I hope that they are doing alright. I guess I could find out during this stupid land meet gathering.'  
Bluetear stood up and was about to head into her private tent, when Alistair chased after her.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, for everything. I never thought me being a prince would ever make a difference. I mean, we have Queen Anora, right? She's doing just fine..."  
"She'll have to remarry, and you're the kings only blood relative." Bluetear sighed, 'Nobles...' Her anger surfaced, but she could not hide the hurt. "You 'Humans' nobles are all the same. I guess we simple folk don't need to know anything. You all just take whatever you want, when you want. All the lies and deceptions you people tell just to have your way with us poor, pathetic elves."  
"I said nothing against you being an elf," Alistair exclaimed. "You don't have to... We all know what we are to you people. Especially the women. After all, I'm worse than a peasant. A pretty little elf that is only good for a quick fuck!" Alistair shook his head.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you. I... I just thought you'd treat me differently if you knew... Please don't let it end like this..."  
"You should go now," Bluetear replied coldly. "You made me the leader of this operation. Your royal blood is the only thing we have to stop the civil war. Now, if you'll forgive the little ignorant sex slave, I'm going to bed, Alone!" Bluetear closed her tent flap loudly before curling up into a ball. Alistair tried to enter, but Brutus gave him his warning growl.  
Sten kept his distance from the commotion, although he would have been more than happy to remove Alistair's head with his precious blade that his Kadan had recovered for him, Asala. Sten watched as Alistair tried to enter her tent, bloody rage starting to bubble up inside of him. Luckily, Brutus was gnawing away at Alistair's pants and had dragged him away from her tent, followed by the occasional leather boot smacking Alistair right in-between the eyes. Even when his Kadan wasn't shooting arrows, she was still incredibly skilled at hitting her mark with no matter the item. Sten secretly chuckled to himself as he watched the boy limp away while the hound trotted back into her tent with his britches.  
Sten stayed up all night, thinking deeply into the dying fire. He had heard his Kadan weeping throughout the night, and that made something deep inside his heart sway him into keeping watch over her tent. Brutus left her tent during the night to camp out near Sten's feet. He petted the hound and continued to think of his Kadan. He knew that she could be as strong as a mountain, but today he saw her shrinking down into a dying flower. This was the same warden that he proclaimed that she 'couldn't be a woman,' and that she 'must be an ashkaari' to find a single lost blade within a country at war. Relationships in the Qun didn't exist, and for her sake, she was better off without that imbecile warden. This woman had completed him by going out to find his precious sword, Asala. She found it because she wanted to help him be whole again. She was beautiful as a warrior, a leader, and as a woman. Sure, her elven features made her more graceful, but Sten was stunned by the beauty of her spirit. She always did her best to help people with as few casualties as possible. She had resolved the problem between the elves and the werewolves, helping them to understand and forgive each other. She also could have killed the Arl's son or wife during their possession, but she put in the work and followed the hardest route possible so that everyone could be happy once again. She considered all of her options and advantages before making the hard decisions, just like the Qun taught. She was put into this place because of that fool grey warden, even though he was her superior officer. What was even worse was that he had lied to her, betraying her heart, mind and body.  
Sten stood up, finally deciding on his course of action. Brutus looked up at the qunari, not making any threatening movements as Sten pulled open the tent flap leading into the sleeping elven warden's tent. He didn't expect to see her sleeping completely in the nude. She was all balled up, and as pale as the moon. Her cheeks were still wet from crying and her eyes were swollen from exhaustion. 'The warden's nightmares have not been letting this poor creature sleep. Something deep in his being was drawn to her, to pity her. He reached out his hand to wipe away the dampness still on her cheek. She shifted a little, but the stress had left her face. She smiled warmly, reaching her fingers around his hand. She clung to him as she slipped into deeper, more peaceful sleep.

When sun up arrived, Bluetear realized that she slept pretty well, considering her long day. Today she could stop worrying about Alistair. He was just an asshole, plain as that. Queen Anora could keep him for all she cared. She looked around her tent for the warden's ripped britches, but couldn't find them. She noticed that Brutus wasn't there when she awoke, so she assumed that the hound was still snacking on his new toy. She started to dress when she noticed something that startled her. The "Qunari Prayers For the Dead" book she had given to Sten was lying in the corner of her tent. A page was bookmarked to allow the reader to pick up where they left. What was Sten's book doing in here? Bluetear had to think hard on this. Did he enter her tent when she was sleeping? If so, was he attempting to kill her? Or was he..?!  
Bluetear quickly dressed and darted out of her tent. Everyone was still in their tents, except for the qunari, who was missing. Did he leave? Did she show a weakness that he no longer wished to follow her? Bluetear's heart sank. She really liked Sten. He was a hard person to know, but she had slowly grown on him. She thought the book and the sweet cakes were great gifts to show him that she cared for him. However, getting his sword back, that was when she saw him truly smile for the first time. His smile warmed her body. She did make love to Alistair once, but ever since Sten's smile, she couldn't stop dreaming of those gray skinned arms holding her close in a naked embrace. Brutus came up to Bluetear and rolled over, exposing his belly to her. She rubbed him playfully before asking where Sten was. The hound stood up and trotted in the direction of a small clearing with a waterfall. Bluetear wasn't sure what she was going to ask him. She slipped into her stealth form, and followed Brutus to the place where Sten was waist deep in the cool waters. Sten was directly under the waterfall's stream when Brutus sat at the edge of the water close to him. Sten's eyes were closed as he focused on removing his thick white braids. His beautiful chiselled body glowed in the early morning light, showing off how toned and well-built he was. His face looked very focused, maybe even troubled. Bluetear felt her body getting hot, and her cheeks flushing. Sten finally got his last of his braids loose, and let the water wash over his face. His long pearl strands wrapped around his shoulders and wrapped caressingly down his back. 'He's so gorgeous!' Bluetear thought. This sight had her distracted from her true intention for seeking him out. She wouldn't be able to say anything if he talked to her in this place. Bluetear used all her skill to sneak away from the bathing warrior and head back to camp.

 

They arrived in her hometown of Denerim. The lands meet was to take place at the castle were Logain himself resided. After the many trials of Logain's spies trying to bar them from the gathering, they finally fight there way to the court room, with the Queen in tow. She had claimed that she was afraid of her father and had been locked away from the gathering. However at the lands meet, Anora had betrayed them. It wasn't until the chantry intervined that the bloodshed stopped. It was then decided that Logain would challenge Alistair's champion to decide the tie in the lands meet. Bluetear couldn't risk Alistair fighting in mortal combat, she looked around at her companions for help. Out of no where, Sten placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I shall do it." Bluetear looked at the qunari in awe, for he had looked down at her with a smile. She then nodded. The announcer called his name and Sten readied himself, "Finally!"  
Sten was a great fighter, but Logain was considered a general. The match was pretty even, and Bluetear started to panic. Sten had looked over at her for a split second, seeing her face fearful while she clinched a hand over her heart. Her worry for him made him smile, for it showed that she was concerned for him. Turning his focus back on the bastard that caused so much pain to his Kadan, he sprang forth and knocked Logain's sword out of the battle ring. "Sten of the Qunari Wins!" The announcer shouted, and the crowd cheered. 

 

Alistair was then forced to slay Logain as by decree of the lands meet. Whether or not that he caught the Queen's fancy was no longer a concern to Bluetear, for she let to tend to Sten's wounds. She had relayed her wishes to Arl Eamon before she had arrived, knowing that if they won, he would honor her wishes, even if Alistair was kicking and screaming in protest. She took Sten back to her room she had at the Arl's home. She started filling a small tub with clean water. While taking a clean cloth, she washed and bandaged Sten's wounds, while Sten stayed silent. Bluetear could feel her heart throbbing in her ears, but she said nothing. She noticed that the wounds were mere scratches and a sigh of relief left her lips.  
"Why do you do that?" Sten asked rather sternly, causing Bluetear to fumble her words.  
"Oh well, it's just that I umm..."  
"Did you not trust in me to win and beat that human?" Bluetear was kind of stunned when he emphazied on 'human.'  
"Oh, no it wasn't that at all, it's just that I..."  
"You what?" He interrupted.  
"I didn't want to see you get hurt. I'm sorry..." Sten sighed and stopped her hands inside his. She looked up startled for more then one reason, her blush reddening her pale cheeks.  
"Nothing will stop me, for I must take you to the Arch Demon. I will always keep my promises to you, Kadan..." Sten then stood and walked away from a confused, love struck warden.

 

As Bluetear was heading back to the throne room, a senior warden she had rescued had revealed himself to Alistair and Arl Eamon. They were waiting for her return, their faces grim.  
"What happened?" Bluetear asked.  
"This warden has something he needed to tell you both in private. We will get our forces ready to assemble in Redcliff." Arl Eamon revealed, looking upset at the warden that was keeping information from him.  
"Come with me you two," The senior warden escorted Alistair and Bluetear to an empty room. Once they were done talking, Bluetear had dragged herself back to her bedroom as her life force was draining from her with every step. The Senior warden had revealed that it was now time, and Bluetear stopped herself from thinking of any plans for her future.  
"I am going to die, for the blight and for my people," Bluetear said aloud, not realizing that she had company.  
"Well now, we can't be having that..." Morrigan was sitting in a chair in the dark corner of her bedroom. Bluetear was about to yell at her when she raised her hand to silence her. "I know of what you speak of, for that is why mother had me go with you. She knew of a way through magic to kill the Arch demon and no one would need die to carry out this feat. Will you listen to my proposal?" Morrigan inquired. Bluetear nodded silently as she sat next to her friend that she trusted with her life. There would be no one but herself to sacrifice, ending the Arch demon rein. Alistair still needed an heir, and the senior warden would need to train future recruits. There was no one else, but if Morrigan was offering another way, she felt hope return to her soul.  
"Tell me, are you and Alistair still lovers?"  
"What! No! Not after what he pulled on me. Why?" Bluetear was shocked that she'd even ask such a question.  
"Well then maybe you can get him to sleep with me tonight."  
Bluetear's eyes flew wide open, "What?!"  
"Listen," Morrigan stated in a commanding tone. "The ritual must be done with one baring the blight's curse. In this case... A day old fetus. The Arch demon takes over the body of the nearest dark spawn, and you wardens are just that. If I receive Alistair's seed for this ritual, this child will survive and the blight ended with no sacrifices needed." This was a lot to take in, but knowing that no one would die made her happy.  
"What will happen to the baby?" Bluetear asked. Morrigan smiled warmly at her concern.  
"I will raise the child, and love them." Bluetear smiled back. She trusted Morrigan.  
"Very well, you have a deal, just scare the crap outta Alistair for me."  
Morrigan grinned, "I've been so instructed."


End file.
